


The Fluxed Are A Menace

by SkyboxZoo



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Rythian and Sjin are mentioned, The mysterious case of the multiple Lalnas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyboxZoo/pseuds/SkyboxZoo
Summary: So what happens when Xephos meets some?





	The Fluxed Are A Menace

Xephos slid the key of his house into the lock on his front door. After being away for almost two weeks, the scientist looked forward to sleeping in his own bed. Once he got rid of the loaf of bread that was definitely molding on his counter first.

Xephos pushed the door open walked in. He left his shoes at the front door and laid his coat over the back of one of the chairs at that kitchen table. Then he beelined towards the counter to dispose of the bread. But when he opened the breadbox, nothing was in there.

The scientist looked around his kitchen and suddenly realized how put together everything looked. All of the cabinets were closed and no dirty dishes were in the sink. The broom and dustpan were next to the back door instead of in Xephos’s workroom. The trash smelled like it had recently been taken out and there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight.

Xephos moved through the house and opened the door to his workroom. Inside was several tables covered with different half build devices, weapons, and machines. Everything was organized into neat piles instead of the heaps of loose scraps Xephos normally kept. The scientist pulled open the top drawer on his desk and felt something cold press against the back of his head.

“Hands in the air and no sudden movements.”

Xephos complied, slowly taking his off of the drawer and raising them to be even with his shoulders. The speaker steered Xephos into the kitchen kept with a hand on the scientist’s shoulder and kept the barrel of the gun pressed against Xephos’s head with the other. Once on the far side of the table, the person threatening Xephos let go and the gun left Xephos’s head. Taking that as permission, the scientist turned around to face the person assaulting him. 

The person holding the gun moved to the far side of the table. There, they joined someone else who was holding and rapier in one hand and a dagger in the other.

The person with the gun was a blond man with blue eyes and what looked like goggles with green lenses resting in his hair. His partner was a woman with a brown eye, and black hair with red flowers in it. Xephos mildly recognized the man, like if you say someone once and tv, but didn’t really think about them again, but their face now sat in the back of your mind.

Having two strangers in his house threatening him with weapons would have been threatening enough, but the terrifying fact of the matter was that both of them were Fluxed. The blond just had a splash across the bridge of his nose and around his eyes. The woman had much more Flux.

It covered the entire right side of her face and appeared to have taken over one of her eyes. It was glazed over and didn’t move with her other brown one.

The Flux was also staining their clothes purple. The man was wearing a button-up with purple climbing up the sleeves and black gloves. Xephos would bet money that if the gloves were any other color, they would be purple too. He also had a couple of purple streaks in his hair.

The woman was wearing a short-sleeved red top with gold trim and a matching skirt with white leggings underneath. Both of her arms were covered in flux up to the elbow, with her right arm being entirely covered and probably connecting with the Flux on her face under her clothing. She was wearing the same black gloves as the blond. Even with her black hair, Xephos could see shimmers of purple.

Xephos kept his hands up and backed up as far as he could until he ran into the counter behind him. “I don’t know what you want, but take whatever you want.”

The Fluxed were a plague on the city. The police had only caught one and he had been publicly executed. If anyone in the city encountered a Fluxed, they were to hide until it was safe and then contact the police as soon as possible. They were wild, savage, and mindless. Xephos had seen the videos of the one that the police had caught, but these Fluxed didn’t seem like the one who had been executed.

“Don’t look at us like that.” 

The man’s voice snapped Xephos out of his daze. Xephos briefly made eye contact before breaking it. The man had small flecks of purple in his blue irises.

“We aren’t animals.” That man didn’t sound upset, instead, he sounded disappointed. “I at least hoped that you wouldn’t believe everything they said.”

“Do I know you?”

The Fluxed shared a glance, and then the man lowered the gun he had stolen from Xephos to continue talking. He kept his finger away from the trigger but didn’t turn the safety on.

“Probably not. You’re Xephos, the head researcher for the science division at Yoglabs. I was the head researcher for the magic division.”

“Magic division?” As far as Xephos knew, there was no magic division.

The man looked at Xephos for a second, confused, before realization crossed his face. 

“Right, you wouldn’t have called it that. I was the head of the restricted section.” He motioned toward the woman beside him with his head. “She’s my apprentice. We were in charge of learning about and testing different kinds of magic. One day there was an accident and everyone in the magic division was infected. We’re sick, not monsters.”

“But, Rythian didn’t work at Yoglabs.” Rythian had been the only Fluxed that had been caught and executed.

The man got very quiet at that, and the woman made up for his silence.

“You’re right. And Rythian wasn’t Fluxed.”

“But at the execution he was crazy. He tried to attack the guards.” Xephos shouldn’t have been provoking the supposed crazy people with weapons but at this point, he needed to know what was going on.

“What else would he have been doing? Taking it lying down?!” The woman shouted and Xephos flinched at the sudden noise. “He was acting wild because he was drugged up to his eyeballs and had his magic bound! The police used him to terrify the public. He was a fucking scapegoat.”

“Rythian was the only one who couldn’t have been fluxed.” The man was speaking again, even though it was softly. 

Xephos shot him a confused looked, silently asking him to elaborate.

The man took a deep breath. “Dabbling with magic in the first place is what opens you up to the Flux’s influence. But Rythian was an ender mage, end magic doesn’t like when something else tries to influence one of its users. The only people who could be Fluxed in the first place or by extended exposure to us is someone who already uses magic.”

“And Rythian was one of the only people who knew how to cure Flux. He first came into the city because he had felt that something bad had happened.” The woman had put away her dagger at this point, but kept the rapier in her other hand and had walked around the table to peak out Xephos’s front window. The blinds were down so she looked between the slats. 

She walked back to her partner and looked at Xephos for a moment before heading into the bathroom. A second later, she returned with two coats with hoods. The coats only went a little past the bottom of their shirts, but it covered the Flux on their shirts and arms. The two of them quickly put on the coats and headed out to Xephos’s backyard. The blond stopped in the doorway for a second, then turned to look back at Xephos.

He nodded at the scientist and said, “Good luck,” and walked out to the backyard.

After two weeks with zero care, the grass was past their ankles, and any spots that had been burnt away from one of Xephos’s failed experiments had regrown. An apple tree that had been there before any of the houses had been built grew in the corner of the yard and leaned into the neighbor’s. 

The man formed a step with his hands and boosted his shorter partner over the back fence. Immediately, Xephos heard a child scream. If he had to guess, that was the set of identical twin boys who lived on the other side of the house that Xephos had to return toys to every once in a while.

The blond startled at the noise for a moment, before scaling the fence to join his partner and presumably run away. After a few minutes, the yelling from both the children and the Fluxed stopped and Xephos went back inside his home.

In a daze, Xephos went through his cupboards to see what all was missing. After two weeks of having people squatting in his house, most of the nonperishables were gone. A full trash bag was leaning against the house in the backyard and several of the projects that Xephos had abandoned in his workroom had been finished. 

While looking through the contents of his bathroom, Xephos was interrupted by a knock on his front door. The scientist moved to the door and opened it without thought. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Xephos. My name is Officer Lalna and you need to come with me for your own safety.” The man in front of Xephos briefly pulled out a police badge and showed it to the scientist before slipping it back into his robes. “My partner is currently pursuing the Fluxed that assaulted you earlier.” 

Very quickly, Xephos’s brain started connected strings, because the officer in front of him now, and the Fluxed blond looked identical and he suddenly realized where he recognized the Fluxed man from. 

The officer in front of the scientist, along with his partner, had been credited with the capture of dangerous Fluxed, Rythian. And Officer Lalna had been the one who to executed Rythian.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe this was inspired by a rejected NSP song title?
> 
> I have ideas to continue this story but I don't plan on actually writing them at the current time so. . . I hope you enjoyed!  
My [Tumblr](https://adooringyou.tumblr.com)!


End file.
